User blog:Apprehensive/Shrikecrown
❝I'd like to see you try❞ — Shrikepaw to Softpaw after she offered to get a knot out of his fur Shrikepaw is a long legged tomcat with grey fur and bright yellow eyes. His long legs back them good for jumping and climbing. His long tail helps him balance on rocks and branches, making him talented with running in higher places. Shrikepaw is quite attractive, this may be because of his smile or voice, but he isn't told this a lot. Appearance Heritage: Moggy Description: Shrikepaw'''is a long legged tomcat with grey fur and bright yellow eyes. His long legs back them good for jumping and climbing. His long tail helps him balance on rocks and branches, making him talented with running in higher places. Shrikepaw is quite attractive, this may be because of his smile or voice, but he isn't told this a lot. '''Voice: Shrikepaw's voice is low but charming for his age. Scent: Maple Gait: Fast and rushed Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Markings (#ffffff) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#ffffff) : = Inner Ears (#ffffff) Personality +''' '''Humble, Likable, ±''' '''Mellow, Organized, −''' '''Waspish, Self-conscious Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Taking walks *Rain *Tree-climbing **He also likes to run from branch to branch, he is known to be quite good at this Dislikes *Stuffy areas *Heat *Sappy situations Goals *Swim **Shrikepaw has never swam before and he wishes to in the future *Win a spar against a warrior * Fears *Dragonflies **Nobody really knows why he is terrified of these insects, but he has been made fun of because of it. History Kithood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved: Parents, Blacknut, Ryewhisker, others :Age Range: 0-6 moons :Date Range:'''Chapter 1-Chapter 1 :*Shrikekit is born into a loner family, but was quickly taken in by WindClan because of a tangle between his family. '''Apprenticehood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved: :Age Range: 6-12 moons :Date Range: Chapter-... :*He meets many felines and learns to love them :*Makes a few new friends and even a few fiends including Pepperpaw, Wrenpaw, and Softpaw Warriorhood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 12-... :Date Range:...-... :*... Relationships Kin ... Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with cats in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with cats in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with cats in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with cats in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Owlstar/Leader/Alive/100%/ :"She has her own ways of leading, I won't judge." :: He shrugged, not looking very interesting :Wrenpaw/Friend/Apprentice/Alive/40%/⦁ :"She's nice, I wonder if she actually is close to Pepperpaw though.." ::Shrikepaw's eyes flickered curiously :Pepperpaw/Frenemy/Apprentice/Alive/60%/⦁⦁ :"Hilarious, I hope she doesn't try and pull a prank on me though." ::He laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head :Softpaw/Friend/Apprentice/Alive/70%/⦁⦁ :"She's pretty cool, I'd like to get to know her more!" |-|Outside of the Clans= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with these cats. Trivia *Shrikepaw Quotes ❝ Quote ❞ — Who said it and why Art __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts